My love life gone wrong
by Sasusaku Uchiha
Summary: Typical highschool story with several twists and turns. Haruno Sakura:16 year old high school nobody. Uchiha Sasuke:17 year old high school heartthrob. Surprised? You shouldn't be. I'm a sasusaku fan so if you're not, do not read this!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a new writer here so please give me your feedback! Enjoy!**

Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! I'm just your typical Konoha High student. I am 16 and in 10th grade now, but I just wanted to tell you all about the story of me and Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, highschool heartthrob, and he's only 1 year older than me. The major parts of this story actually takes place in the 7th grade. However, the beginning starts in about 5th grade.

I had heard about Uchiha Sasuke, but I've never really seen him in person yet. Not close-up anyway. I would see him in the hallway talking to his best friend Uzumaki Naruto. I never quite understood how they became friends. They're complete opposites! Uchiha Sasuke was the quiet, almost emo, type guy with raven colored hair, styled like a chicken's butt. Uzumaki Naruto was the loudest, and dumbest student in Konoha High. He had sun-kissed golden hair that was styled with spikes all around his head.

Anyway, I was on facebook just going through my newsfeed when he messaged me! I thought it was a miracle itself when he accepted my friend request, but messaging me? Wow! All he did was ask me one simple question though. "Hey how old are you?" It wasn't big, but totally crazy! What if his fangirls found out? I. Would. Be. Dead. Meat. I just answered with a simple,"10." Remeber that this was in 5th grade. He didn't answer me after that. Big shocker! After that, we never talked or anything until the next year. The first year of middle school. 6th Grade. The only reason we had socialized in any way is because we had 7th period math together! We had seats right beside each other! Oh boy! His fangirls are sure to kill me. Goodbye cruel world!

**Sorry it's so short. Next Chapter will be longer. This is more of a prolog.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! Thank you for all reviews!**

"_Thoughts"_

I was freaking out! Of all people, why did this have to happen to me? I mean, yeah he's totally hot and all, but a guy like him with a girl like me? Yeah like that would ever happen! I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. OH MY GOSH! He looked at me! Or was he looking past me? Oh it doesn't matter! Either way, he had to have noticed me! Right? Next thing I know, I hear a growl on the other side of me. I look over. "_Oh crap! It's Karin!_" Karin was the biggest slut known to man. She always wore such exposing clothes and at least 5 layers of make-up! -shudders-

"Oi, Pinky!" I twitched at my nickname. "What?," I asked rather rudely. She deserved it though;she was just as rude. It's not like she cared. She whispered so Sasuke wouldn't hear, "Don't think I didn't notice you looking at MY Sasuke-kun!" I was taken aback. "_HER Sasuke-kun? Yeah right! In her dreams!_" I narrowed my eyes to look like slits in a death glare. "You don't own Sasuke, Karin!," I snapped at her. "What did you just say, you little-" She didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by none other than our math teacher, Kurenai Sensei. "Karin, is there something you would like to say to the whole class?," she announced with one hand on her hip giving Karin a warning glance. "No Kurenai Sensei," she muttered. I couldn't help but smirk at her. She glared at me, but I wasn't threatened in any way whatsoever. I heard a deep chuckle beside me. I looked at Sasuke and he smirked at me. I would've blushed, but I refused to do so. "Nice one, Pinky," he said to me. I twitched again. "Thanks, but don't call me Pinky," I said harshly. I heard gasps from his stupid fangirls. He looked surprised at first, but then he smirked again and said, "You're an interesting one." That definitely earned some more gasps from his fangirls. It was my turn to look surprised. I didn't get a chance to answer because the bell rang, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I took my time going to my locker. "Hey! Forehead, wait up!," I could hear my best friend Yamanaka Ino screaming behind me. I turned my head and beamed at her; she smiled back. "Hi Ino-pig," I greeted back. We gave each other those nicknames. I had always been made fun of because of my unnaturally large forehead, but Ino stood up for me when I was about 5. I got her nickname, well, because her name literally means "pig." We had been friends since. We reached my locker and I grabbed my backpack since it was the end of the day. "I heard that you, Haruno Sakura, actually talked to the high school heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke!," she squealed in my ear to my irritation. "_Ino knows? Oh gosh that means the rumors are already spreading!_" I thought dreadfully. I groaned. She looked at me with the stupidest look I had ever seen! "What's wrong, Forehead?," she asked me. I sighed and told her the story about how Karin got in trouble, in which she laughed, and how Sasuke talked to me. "So? You like him?," she winked at me. "What? No way!," I nearly screamed at her. She wasn't convinced of course,"Uh huh suree! Well I gotta get to my locker! Bye Forehead!" "Bye Pig!," I yelled back at her. I sighed and started walking to the exit of the school. I didn't feel like taking the bus. I wanted to do a little walking today.

Just as I reached the gate, I saw someone that I did NOT expect to see. He saw me and started walking toward me. "_Please don't be coming to me!_," I thought nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! I'm really trying to post as many chapters as possible with school and what not. Enjoy!**

**"****_Inner"_**

He was walking toward me. _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!_ "Hey! You're Haruno Sakura right?," Uzumaki Naruto asked me. I've heard lots of stories about him before. Some were bad and some were good, but he's still the best friend of the high school heartthrob! He was also quite popular himself. I can't be seen hanging out with him! "U-um yeah that's me," I stuttered like an idiot. "I heard about what you said to Sasuke earlier," he said in almost a deadly tone. _I was afraid he was going to say that._ I visibly gulped. I knew that he was a good fighter, and he isn't afraid to hit a girl. "Who do you think you are talking to my best friend like that, huh?!," he basically yelled at me. "U-uh well y-you see...," I squeaked. _**"Gahh you sound like such an **__**idiot!"**__Who_ _are you?_ _**"I'm your inner d**_**_uh! You know, sort of like your conscience."_**_ Oh... _My supposed "conscience" didn't say anything after that. Thank Kami! _I didn't know my inner would be so... _I couldn't finish my thoughts because they were interrupted by, laughter? "Hahahahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face!," he laughed at me. I was taken by surprise,"W-what?" He still looked amused,"Anyone who has the guts to stand up to that teme is A-okay with me!" He flashed me his toothy, almost fox-like, grin. "So does that make us friends?," I asked him uncertainly. "Well duh! Well, I gotta go Sakura-chan! See ya later!," he bid goodbye to me. _Bye?_

* * *

_**-With Sasuke-**_

_I didn't think that anyone, especially her, would actually stand up to me_ I thought. The pinkette in his math class seemed to peak his interest. Someone like her doesn't just come around everyday. _She sure is different. In a bad way of course! **"What are you talking about?! She was a hottie!"** What the- Who...or what are_ _you? __**"I'm your inner you!" **My inner...me? **"Uh yeah! I didn't wanna come out until now ****because nothing interesting ever happens in our life! Everything we do is BORING! We eat, train, sleep, and go to school. Again, I repeat:BORING!" **Tch whatever _he thought to himself,literally. It's not everyday you hear of an Uchiha thinking with an inner them. He had thought only crazy people do that. _**" We should ask that Sakura girl out. She's interesting. She could definitely keep us occupied and maybe help get rid of our lame fangirls."** I am not gonna ask out some stupid pink-haired nobody. **"You so like her!" **Do not. **"Do too."**_He sighed. Arguing with himself was completely stupid. He did not like Sakura. She was just...interesting.

* * *

**_-Back with Sakura-  
_**

Sakura sighed. So much had happened today. She stood up to Uchiha Sasuke, faced crazy fangirls, and Uzumaki Naruto befriended her. If this was what it was like today, who knows what it'll be like tomorrow. How would she act around Sasuke? What if Naruto talked to her in front of EVERYONE? What if all of Sasuke's fangirls tried to murder her? Several questions were running through her head. She decided to take a shower to relax her tensed muscles. Which it did just that, as the warm beads of water hit her back just like a massage. While she was in the shower, she ran through her to do list.

1. homework

2. eat dinner

3. study for algebra test on Thursday

4. chores

That was about it except sleep of course, but was that necessary on a to do list? She sure didn't think so. It's not like she's gonna forget to sleep. Okay time to do #1 which is homework. At least I only have English Homework which is totally easy. _And it's only...5:02 p.m._ She thought as she looked at her digital clock. She was done with 3 pages in her workbook around 5:33 p.m. _What to eat for dinner? Maybe sushi? I do have some left overs in the fridge._ So she ate her dinner and started to study. She didn't really need to though because she was great at algebra. She was done studying at around 7:00 p.m. Now she just had to do her chores. By the time she finished she was exhausted. She usually went to bed around 9:00 p.m., but it was 8:45 p.m. Can you blame her though? It had been a long day.

* * *

**_-With Sasuke-  
_**

He was just listening to music in his room because as an Uchiha, he didn't have to study, or do chores. His dinner was served to him! Only a few of the advantages to being an Uchiha. It was only about 9:05 p.m., and he usually went to bed at 9:30 p.m. He normally got his sleep in class since he NEVER had to study. Another Uchiha advantage. You know basically EVERYTHING! And without studying. It's like it comes naturally in the Uchiha genes. He sighed for the thousandth time that day. He had been sighing a lot ever since what that pink-haired nobody said to him. That was her name to him. "Pink-haired nobody." That was the only way he knew her. It would be bad for the Uchiha reputation if he called a nobody by their first name in public. Prideful much? To an Uchiha, it was completely normal, but to an average person, it was WAY over the top. _**"Thinking about her AGAIN, I see." **What? No! __**"Uh huh suree!" **Tch, you're annoying _he thought to himself. _**"You just called yourself annoying! Haha!"**_He didn't reply to his inner. He was irritated now. Now it was 9:45 p.m. A little past his normal time, but he didn't care. He just shut his music off and clapped twice and the lights were off. He thought about the "pink-haired nobody" for a little while before falling asleep.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and give me your feedback! With school and all, I might not be able to update everyday, but I will try. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all reviews and for being patient with me! I'm really trying to update as much as I can. Enjoy!**

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Bee-**_

Smash. Sakura groaned. She didn't want to get up. Not only because she was tired, but because then she'd have to face Sasuke and the rest of the world. It was 5:45 a.m. School starts at 8:00 a.m. like most schools did. She had plenty of time to get ready since she only lives about 10 minutes away from the school. The good thing about her school was that she didn't have to wear a uniform. She brushed her teeth and her hair then got dressed. By then, it was about 6:30 a.m. She made eggs and bacon for her breakfast. She left the house at around 7:15 a.m. because she usually like to be early. Once she was outside, she sighed. _Great. I get to go to school and face Chicken butt. That's a good name for him. **"Yeah because you ALWAYS call the person you love chicken butt. And if it wasn't obvious, I was being sarcastic."**__Oh great my weirdo inner is back. And if YOU didn't notice, I was also being sarcastic. **"Psh! You just called yourself a weirdo!" **Ugh! My inner is so annoying! I wonder if anyone else has to put up with this _Sakura thought the rest of the way to the school.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile with Sasuke-**_

He slowly opened his eyes as if in slow motion. The Uchiha never set his alarm clock because he always woke up naturally, and his maids would wake him up if he wasn't down at 7:00 a.m. When he woke up, it was 6:00 a.m. He never woke up too early because he didn't take long to get ready, breakfast was made and served to him, and He lived about 5 minutes away from the school. He was changing at 7:20 a.m. and decided to look out his window and happened to see a certain Pink-haired nobody. He smirked as he noticed she seemed to be mentally arguing with herself. His smirk soon faded as he heard a familiar voice in his head. _**"Ha! You so like her!" **W-wha? No I don't! **"You do too! You were staring at her!" **Hn **"Nice comeback hotshot." **Hn. I wonder if Pinky has a weird inner voice too... _he thought to himself. He sighed and decided to let it go for now. He went to school at around 7:45 a.m. He never cared much about being late.

* * *

_**-At the school with Sakura-**_

She just got to her locker and she hadn't seen any sign of Sasuke. _Phew! I think I'm safe! I don't have any cl__asses with him until 7th period. _she thought relieved. She was ready to get to class. No one else was in the hallway at the time. As soon as she turned around, she was slammed against the lockers, dropping her books in the process. She gasped. Her eyes were shut tight. "Sa-Ku-Ra...open your eyes," she knew that deep voice anywhere. She opened her eyes, and she saw him smirking. "W-what are y-you doing?," she asked still confused and scared. His smirked widened as he told her,"I don't like the way you talked to me yesterday, Sa-Ku-ra." He started to lean in closer. He was messing with me, I knew it. He was leaning in in slow motion. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, he slowly moved closer to my lips. His forehead was leaning against mine. His soft lips barely touched mine when we were interrupted. "Ahem!," Ino interrupted us. Sasuke growled, and I just stood there blushing like crazy. I probably could have been mistaken as a tomato. Ino was hiding behind a mask of anger, but I could tell she was squealing like a major idiot in her mind. "Later, Pinky," Sasuke smirked at me. He let his firm grip on my wrists go. He was about to turn and leave, but he looked at me for a minute more. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by his lips on mine, and since my ,mouth was open, he had an easy entrance. Just as I was recovering from my shock, he pulled back and left.

* * *

_**-With Sasuke-**_

He hadn't known what had gotten into him, but he just had to see how she tasted. He just couldn't resist those beautiful, pink lips. He felt so compelled to her wide emerald eyes, and smooth, rosy cheeks. _Argh! Get out of my head! **"Just face it. You like her!" **No. I. Don't. **"Uh** **huh suree."**_He sighed. He was irritated because he lost control. "Oi, Teme!," called out Naruto from behind him. _Great. Just great. Just what I needed after what just happened. _"Dobe," I replied to him. "Hey! I'm not a dobe, Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

Sigh. "Just tell me what you want, idiot," I told him, now almost over the edge of irritation. "Oh yeah! I heard you got told by Sakura-chan yesterday!," he told me arrogantly. _Wait. Did he say Sakura-CHAN?!_ "What did you just call her?," I tried to stay as calm as I could. My pride just wouldn't let me freak out then and there. He looked dumbfounded for a minute. "Who? You mean Sakura-chan?," he asked me still very confused. I sighed,"Yes, Sakura. Why did you call her Sakura-CHAN?" "Ohhh I see! You're jealous! You're jealous because she's my friend and not yours!," he gave a smug smile. I had had enough,"Whatever," I mumbled. "Well if you MUST know," I sighed," after I heard about what she said to you, I talked to her. We just, well we just became friends. I don't know really. It just happened, like it was...well natural." _Natural? What does he mean "natural? _"What do you mean 'natural'?," I voiced my thoughts. "Gosh, Teme! I just said I didn't know," he said to me. I mentally twitched. My pride got the better of me, again. I just muttered in response,"Whatever."

* * *

_**-With** **Sakura- **_

It was lunch time. I had been trying my best to avoid Sasuke. I, luckily, had been successful. Until now. "Hey Pinky," he said from behind me, which sent shivers down my back. "Why are you here? With me, the nobody," I was actually pretty curious.

"Eh, the group can live without me for one day."

"And your fangirls? What if the go psycho?"

"They won't hurt me or my friends."

"I meant me. They'll murder me."

"I'll protect you."

"Oh ok wait what?!"

He smirked. "I said:I'll protect you. Yopu aren't going deaf are you Pinky?," he asked me. "No! It's just that, why would you want to protect me?," I replied with my own question. "It's because of what I said yesterday. You're an interesting one," he answered me.

* * *

**Thank you soo much for being patient! I've just been so busy lately, and I can't use my computer until 7! My parents made the rule. Hope you enjoyed! Please wait for the next chapter! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all reviews! And thank you for being patient. Enjoy!**

_**-With Sakura-  
**_

_What just happened? __He said he'll protect me, and that I'm interesting? What does that mean?!_ She was frustrated. She had no idea what the Uchiha meant when he said those things_. _After she finished her lunch, she dashed out of the cafeteria. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke followed her. However, she didn't realize it. She walked over to the Sakura tree and climbed it. She always loved climbing, especially as a little girl.

"I need you...mommy...daddy"

-_flashback-_

_It was 5:00 p.m. on a beautiful afternoon.  
_

_"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found in the meadow!," a 3 year old Sakura asked her parents. "Why! Look at what our little blossom found out in the meadow, Mebuki," her father, Kizashi, told his wife. _**(I think that's her parents' names I'm not sure.)**_ Her mother walked over to her husband and daughter. In Sakura's little hands was..._

_...a cherry blossom petal.  
_

_"Wow. It's beautiful, Blossom! It has the exact pink color as your hair!," her mother gave a beautiful, warm smile. Realization hit Sakura,"Is that why you and daddy named me 'Sakura'? After the cherry blossom because of my hair color?" Her parents smiled down at her, and her father replied to her,"That's exactly why!" "Come on! Let's back inside for dinner," her mother told them. Her parents were just normal citizens. They weren't ninjas.  
_

_**-2 hours later-**  
_

_Sakura and her parents had just finished eating dinner. "That was delicious, Mommy!," Sakura told her mother. She smiled at her daughter and told her,"Thank you, Sweety. Time for a bath then bed time!" "Awee! I don't wanna go to bed!," she stubbornly told her mother. Her father laughed at his stubborn daughter, while her mother just giggled. Just then, 3 rouge ninjas burst through the window into the dining room. Sakura screamed as her mother ran to grab her daughter. Mebuki brought Sakura to a hidden room in the upstairs part of the house she had no idea they had. It was small though. On;y Sakura fit in it. "Mommy! Don't leave me here! Please!," she screamed desperately. "Shh! It's okay! I promise that me and Daddy are gonna fine! Don't worry and stay safe!," she told her. "B-but Momm-," she tried to argue, but she was interrupted by her mother,"No buts Sakura! Promise me! Do you promise to stay safe and be quiet?" Sakura shook her head 'yes', and her mother kissed her forehead before she gave a sad smile and closed the door. Sakura silently cried. She couldn't hear anything that was going on outside of the room. She finally fell asleep.  
_

_She woke up in a hospital the next day. "W-where am I-I?," she asked scared and confused. "Miss Sakura? You're awake! Oh you must scared to death! Poor thing," a nurse said as she walked into her hospital room. "W-where's M-mommy and Daddy?," Sakura asked still very scared. "Oh Sakura! I'm so sorry! You're were...killed...," the nurse told her sadly. Sakura broke down crying. She got up ran out of the room with the nurse yelling after her to stop. She ignored. She ignored everyone in the hospital and ran to the meadow. She saw a beautiful girl with short blonde hair. She was coming her way. Sakura was frightened. "Hey! Why are you all alone? Where are your parents?," she asked me curiously. She was even more sad with a mixture of anger,"Th-they're dead! That's w-where!," she yelled harshly at her still sobbing. The girl looked shocked," Oh I'm so sorry! If it makes you feel better, I don't even know my mom. She left me and my daddy when I was a baby." Sakura looked guilty, but she also felt happy someone could at least relate to her sadness. "Don't worry about it though! It's never good to cry over the past. I never got your name! I'm Ino," Ino said giving me her name. I beamed at her,"I'm S-sakura."  
_

_-end flashback-  
_

* * *

**_-With Sasuke-_**

I watched as tears silently fell from her beautiful face. _What is she thinking about? _I thought. She finally looked my way and her eyes widened. She quickly wiped her eyes free from any trace tears. "What do you want?," she tried to say firmly, but she failed to do so because I could tell that her voice was cracking. I pulled her down from the tree and wrapped my arms around her waist gently but firmly. I could feel her tense, but she relaxed after a minute or two. She finally broke. She started sobbing into my shoulder. I gently stroked her head in an affectionate way. I didn't really care at the moment. My heart ached at the sound of her crying. _What is this? I'm not falling for her, am I? _I thought, confused by my own emotions.I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind. All that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Sakura. I pulled her face up to look at mine, and stared into her beautiful emerald eyes. They shimmered from her tears. I wiped her face with my thumb and asked her,"Are you okay?" She shook her head no. She was so vulnerable. I asked her if she wanted me to take her home and answered with a muffled "yes" since her face was once again buried in my chest. I figured she wouldn't want to walk home so, I picked her up bridal style. I carefully carried her to my house as if she was a fragile flower. Which in my eyes, she was.

I walked into the door and wasn't surprised to have my mother bombard me with questions of why I was home early and with a girl. I explained to my mother who Sakura is, why I came home early, and why she was with me. "Wait, did you say her name was Sakura Haruno?," she asked me. "Yes, Mother. I barely know her, but I wasn't just gonna leave her in a tree crying," I told her in a bored tone. She looked shocked for a minute. I raised my eyebrow at her, "What's with the face?" "Oh my! Sakura is the daughter of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno! The couple that was murdered when she was only about 3 years old! The poor child!," the news I just heard from my mother was shocking. "You mean, her parents were murdered? When she was only 3?!," I asked still quite unconvinced. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. Maybe that's why she's always so distant," she mused.

She was sleeping peacefully in my bed with the rays of the sun hitting her face. Her skin was a unique porcelain. I stroked her cheek and her hair as I admired her unnoticed beauty. No one ever paid attention to her beauty because she pushed everyone away. She started to stir from my touch. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. As they opened, they revealed beautiful, shimmering emerald eyes that were still slightly glazed with tears. Before she said anything, I captured her lips with my own in a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened but slowly closed as she relaxed in my touch. My tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, also losing my self-control.

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! Sorry I've been taking so long to update! I've been really lazy lately sorry! Hope you enjoyed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all reviews! Just a reminder, they're near the end of 7th grade! I almost forgot myself!  
**

_**-With Sakura-  
**_

I woke up to see Sasuke staring at me. I was about to ask him what had happened because I couldn't remember anything with my headache. Before I could even open my mouth, he kissed me! I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do. Eventually, I relaxed. I was relaxed until his tongue licked my bottom lip! _What is he doing?! _I thought, starting to freak out. I slowly, ever so slowly opened my mouth to let him enter. Before I knew it, he was on top of me. He explored every inch of my mouth. Memorizing the taste of my mouth. "Mmm cherries," he said against my lips. I visibly shuttered. If I didn't do something, he might take it too far. I tried to pull away. He growled against my lips. I gathered the little strength I had and pushed him off of me. He looked at me with angry eyes, but they softened as he looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment of silence. "It's okay," I hesitantly mumbled back. He finally got off of me. "So...uh what happened?," I asked him still curious about past events. He looked surprised to hear that I didn't remember, but he soon masked it with his "I'm-too-cool-to-care" face. "Hn. You ran out of the caf, climbed a tree, then started crying," he said harshly. I was embarrassed that he saw me crying, "O-oh. Sorry you had to see that." He replied with his usual "hn." I told him I should go, and he didn't seem to care so I left.

* * *

_**-With Sasuke-**_

He watched her as she left. A little while later, his mother came in. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do. "Well?," she asked me like it was the simplest question in the world. "Well what?," I asked her in my monotone voice. She looked slightly irritated now, "Don't play dumb mister! What's going on with you and Sakura is it?" Sigh. She was being nosy again. I narrowed my eyes at her. She replied with her own glare, which can beat mine any day. "Oh come one Sasu-chan!," I cringed at the nickname she gave me. I finally sighed and told her what happened. I was always a slight mama's boy. She looked shocked at first, but soon she was squealing like a teenage girl. "Oh Sasu-chan! One day, you'll get married and give me beautiful grandchildren and-," "Woah! I don't feel that way about Sakura-ch- I mean Sakura," I interrupted her. She looked disappointed, and I hoped that that was the end of the conversation. "Well!," I was wrong, we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" My eyes widened, "W-wait! W-what?!" But she left already. I sighed. I looked at the digital clock on my desk. 9:50 p.m. _I need rest. _he thought.

_-dreaming-_

_Sasuke smiled as a little boy ran past him. He had raven hair like his own with beautiful green eyes. "Sasuke-kun! Kyosuke-kun! Dinner time," his beloved wife called to them. Her name? Sakura Uchiha. "Comin' Mommy!," he yelled back to his mother. Sasuke got up from his chair and slowly walked to the kitchen where his wife and son were patiently waiting for him. He sat down beside his son and ruffled his hair. "Hey Kiddo. How was your first day of school?," he asked his son with a smile on his face. A smile reserved for only his family.  
_

_"It was amazing! I made lots of friends!"  
_

_"That's great Kiddo"  
_

_After dinner, Sakura just finished washing the dishes. She went into the bedroom to her husband sitting on the bed. Waiting. She walked over to the bed and sat beside him. He placed his arm around her waist.  
_

_He leaned in.  
_

_Their lips touched and-  
_

_-end of dream-  
_

Sasuke sat up quickly, panting and sweating. _What was that dream about? _he thought very confused.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile with Sakura-**_

I sat up abruptly after my crazy dream of being married to Sasuke. We had a child too! **(They had the same dream if it wasn't obvious)** I just sighed and shook it off. _Gotta get ready for school. Sigh _I got up and got ready for school just like any other morning. I looked at my clock on my nightstand. 6:50 a.m. I ate my breakfast and quickly left the house. _I really hope Sasuke doesn't talk to me today _I thought hopefully. Knowing Sasuke, however, that probably wasn't going to happen. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize i was already at the school. I went to my locker with my guard up, remembering what had happened the other day. I got to the classroom safely, and I sat in the back of the class. I knew this day was going to go by VERY slowly.

Slowly my day went, it did. I was leaving my locker with my backpack on my back. I have to go to 7th period now. Luckily for me, he didn't talk to me the whole day. Or was it bad? I just can't think straight for some reason. _Maybe I should talk to Ino-pig _I thought feeling extremely confused at the moment. Lucky for me, she was waiting for me at the gate. "Hey Ino-pig," I greeted her. She beamed at me and greeted back, "Hey Forehead! Hey, what's wrong with you? You look...like you don't have a brain." I rolled my eyes at her. I explained everything that's happened and how I felt. "Oh. My. Gosh! Isn't it obvious? You, my wide foreheaded friend, are in looove!," my eyes widened. Was I really in love? _I think I am! "**Of course you are! I could've told you that, but I wanted to see if you could figure it out yourself. Not very successful" **Oh, you're back. Where were you? **"Ever heard of vacation? Inners' need breaks too ya know!" **Whatever _I sighed. "Oi, Forehead! You okay? You looked kinda out of it for a sec there," Ino interrupted my thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm good, sorry," I told her hoping it was at least believable. "Hey, uh Ino, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later kay?," I asked her distractedly. "Uh sure I guess," she said confused at my sudden mood change. _I need to tell Sasuke I love him. I just hope he loves me back **"You go girl****! Of course he loves you too! Guys don't just act like he does without some kinda reason!" **Yeah..._

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 6 is done! I hope you liked it! I know I've been so behind lately! I've been starting to lose my inspiration! Dx But luckily, I thought of a few things and it all started coming back to me! I WILL finish this story, I can promise you that! Please keep encouraging me to continue with reviews! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**You think that the story is almost over, but it is FAR from over! BELIEVE IT! Haha enjoy!**

* * *

**_-Present time- (Sakura's age-16 Sasuke's age-17)_**

I haven't finished the story yet have I? Hmm where was I? Oh yeah!

_-flashback-_

_I was just standing in the park alone. And it was raining. Ino had left me earlier talking about a date with some guy. I sighed. _How am I gonna tell Sasuke that I love him?_ i thought. "Hey, what are you doing out in the rain?," I heard a voice that I could recognize anywhere. It was coming from behind me. I turned around. There he was. The man that I supposedly love in a black t-shirt that stuck to him because of the rain. "I could ask you the same thjing," I replied to him. "Hn. I just needed to think," he told me with his monotone voice. I mumbled a simple 'same' to him. I was really starting to freak out. "Sasuke," I tried quietly.  
_

_"Hm?"  
_

_Deep breath."IthinkIloveyou."  
_

_"...what?"  
_

_"I-i think that I...uh...ya know...loveyou," I mumbled. I hope he heard me because I don't think I can repeat it. Apparently he did because he replied with his usual "Hn."_ What does that mean? Does he love me back? Does he hate me? AHH _I thought anxiously. "Uhm Sasuke, can you speak in regular language please?," I asked still very anxious. "...let's just stay friends, Sakura," he said after a minute. Crack! My heart just broke. I felt as though he could hear it. I was so glad it was raining because I could feel the tears coming. "R-right. Just friends," I laughed sadly. I decided that I should go so I did. Without another word. I hoped he would come after me, but he didn't.__  
_

_-end flashback-  
_

Isn't that the funniest? The girl being friendzoned? It's been 5 years of just...friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. Friends. Sigh.

* * *

_**-With Sasuke-**_

Sigh. It's been 5 years of just being friends with Sakura. She told me she loved me when we were in 6th grade. Love? Yeah right. But ever since that day, I've always regretted not going after her. To not have taken her in my arms and have told her how much I had cared for her. I never did swallow my pride to tell her I love her. _I've had 5 freakin years!_ Sometimes, Uchiha pride can be really annoying. I'm 17 now. If I wait too long, she'll find someone else and forget all about me. I have to tell her soon. _Summer break is almost here and that would mean not seeing each other for 3 months _I sighed.

* * *

_**-With Sakura-**_

I was at Ino's house for a sleepover since it was Friday. "Just face it, Forehead, Sasuke only sees you as a friend. I hate to rain on your parade, but you never really had a parade anyway! Haha I'm hilarious," I rolled my eyes at my best friend's behavior. "Ino-pig, I already know that he doesn't like me, but I just...I feel like...maybe he does," I mused. She sighed, "Look, Saks, he might, he might not. I could be wrong, but I don't think I am." "Yeah, probably," I said sadly. She smiled sadly at me. "Sorry Forehead, but I'm just being realistic," she tried to cheer me up. It wasn't working. "I know," I told her. For the rest of the night, we just watched movies until we fell asleep.

The next morning, I found myself lying on the couch covered in junk food. Ino was on the floor in a sitting position with a half full bowl of popcorn in her lap. Her mouth was wide open with a little drool coming out her mouth. I burst out laughing. She jolted awake and screamed, "What happened?!" I was laughing too hard to answer her. She finally realized why I was laughing when she felt the drool at the corner of her mouth. At this point, she was glaring at, but she soon started laughing with me. After we finished laughing she asked me, "Hey, Forehead, wanna go eat lunch or something?" I looked at my phone. It was 11:30 a.m. _Why not? _"Sure Ino-pig," I replied nonchalantly. She grinned at me, "Let's go to Ichiraku!" I groaned. Ever since I became friends with Naruto, he took me there literally every week. He's too obsessed with ramen! I sighed, "Fine."

* * *

_**-With Sasuke-**_

I woke up around 10:00 a.m. It was around 11:00 when Naruto called me saying to meet him at Ichiraku at 12:00. Even though, he was a total idiot, I had nothing better to do so I decided to go. It didn't take long for me to get ready. I was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. When i went downstairs, my mom was in the living room. "Good morning Sasu-chan!," I twitched at the nickname my mom gave me. "Mornin' Mom," I answered. With anyone else, I would nod or reply with my usual 'hn', but she would have given me a lecture about being anti-social. "Going somewhere?," she asked me, being her nosy self. "Meeting Naruto for lunch," I told her in a bored manner. I glanced at the clock on the wall beside me, it's 11:30. "I gotta now, Mom," I informed her. "Of course! Have fun sweety!," I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. I mumbled my farewell to her before leaving.

When I got to Ichiraku, I could already hear Naruto slurping up his ramen. I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the stand. "Oi, Teme! You came. I didn't think you would," He supposedly greeted me. "Dobe," I acknowledged him. I sat down and ordered a bowl of beef ramen. I just started eating when I heard two laughing girls walk into the stand. I saw Naruto turn around and yell the name I dreaded to hear, "Sakura-chan!" I slightly tensed. I slowly turned around to come face to face with the girl that I think I'm in love with. My eyes met her's. They were their usual bright emerald color. _Bright emerald...I like that color. _She looked nervous when she first noticed me there.

* * *

**_-With Sakura-_**

I didn't know what to do or say. I felt Ino's intent stare. I saw from the corner of my eye that Naruto was as oblivious as ever. "Eh? What's wrong with you Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme?," he asked curiously. "Hey! What about me?! Did everyone just magically forget about me?," Ino asked feeling ignored. I was brought back to reality by Ino. "Huh? Oh yeah, hey Naruto and Sasuke-k- Sasuke," I smiled weakly at them. He grinned back at me, "Well I wasn't expecting to see you guys here. Join me and Sasuke-teme for some lunch!" I nodded at him. Ino and I sat down beside them. Me beside Sasuke and Ino beside. Naruto was on the other side of Sasuke. I ordered a bowl of miso ramen. "Eh? Sakura-chan! You're so skinny get the beef ramen like Sasuke-teme," Naruto said to me. "Oh no thank you, Naruto," I tried to be as polite as I could. I was so unfocused with Sasuke around. Every time i'm around Sasuke, I can't stop thinking of the time when he said we should just be friends 5 years ago. I feel like when he's around, I'll just break down in front of everyone. _No. I won't let him see that I'm weak. I won't let him think that I'm a pathetic crybaby _I thought with my head held high.

I got home at 5:00 p.m. Ino and I ended up spending the whole day with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto kept bugging me and Ino, so we finally gave in and hung out with them. I was exhausted. I just made a simple sandwich and got ready for bed. I was not in the mood to even think about anything.

* * *

_**-With Sasuke-**_

I got home at 5:30 p.m. that day because I walked Sakura home.

_-flashback-_

_We were just coming out of a shoe store. Dragging out an angry Ino. Sakura was trying to hold back a giggle. I showed a ghost of a smile come upon my face before I covered it with my emotionless mask. "I'm really tired guys. I think I'll be heading home now. Thanks for today," she smiled at us. That beautiful smile of her's. "Sasuke-teme should walk you home!," I heard Naruto yell. Her eyes widened just by a fraction. "Uh that isn't necessary," she said nervously. "Nonsense Sakura-chan!," he continued, "That's not a problem for you is it Sasuke- teme?" I gave him my signature 'hn'. He took that as a 'No! Of course i don't mind' it's not that I did mind though. "See Sakura-chan?," he said happily. She muttered a quick' sure' then looked at me expectantly. I walked up beside her and we silently walked to her apartment. When we were at her door, she thanked me and awkwardly hugged me. It wasn't really all that awkward though. I wrapped my arms around her waist gently but firmly. It was as if she was my girlfriend. My girlfriend.  
_

_-end flashback-  
_

__I remember how warm she was. Even though she was small, she was so warm and...welcoming. A mother's hug is warm and welcoming but her's was...like love. Not motherly or sibling love, but passionate love.

That was the moment I knew for sure that I was in love with Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**How was that? I hoped you guys liked it! I really need you guys to review! I need to know that you like it so I can continue. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm trying to make it longer! I know that it's really boring and predictable! So sorry! Sorry for making you guys wait! It's just the holidays and teachers assigning projects -_- Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_-With Sasuke-  
_**

It was Monday. A new week at school. Yay! (Note the sarcasm) When I got to class, no one was there. _I'm really not surprised. I'm always early _I thought as I made my way to my desk. I just stared out the window when I heard the door open and a small 'eep!'. I looked up to see Hyuuga Hinata. She's the quietest person I've ever met. Well yeah she talks more than me, but it's always like she just squeaks it. I was shocked when she came up to me. Of course I didn't show it.

"Ano, Sasuke-san," she started shyly. I held up my hand to her, "Drop the "san." I hate formalities. What do you need?," I asked trying to get to the point. She started to point her fingers together like she always does. "Um...w-well you see, I u-understand that you're g-good friends with N-naruto-ku- I mean N-naruto-san," she blushed after she mentioned Naruto's name. I was about to just tune her out. Then I realized what she was getting at. I smirked at her. She blushed more at the sight of my smirk. She knew I figured her out. "Yeah I know him. Who wants to know?," I asked smugly. She made a weird noise. It sounded much like an 'eep.' I couldn't tell. "O-oh well you s-see, I uh u-um I a-apologize, Sasuke, but I'm a b-bit nervous," she told me shyly. _No duh_ I thought. "Hn well what do you need?," I tried getting to the point. She fidgeted under my gaze, "W-well...um nevermind!" _Wow. Just wow _I mused to myself.

Today went by so slowly. The highlight of my day so far was at lunch when Sakura's best friend, Ino, shouted at her in the cafeteria, and she blushed a crimson that would put Hinata's blush to shame. I found it amusing watching her try to calm down her best friend. I saw her glance at me and I rose an eyebrow. She turned away so fast, I was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

* * *

_**-With Sakura-**_

My day went by slowly. Except at lunch when a quite embarrassing moment happened.

_-flashback-_

_I was just eating my lunch when Ino decided to ask a random question that nearly made me choke on my water. "So have you done IT yet?," she asked casually. "W-what?!," I stuttered. She gave me a look, "What do you mean 'what'? It's a simple yes or no question." "Well you asked it as if it were the most casual thing ever! What, are we talking about the weather?!," I retorted. "Of course not! You know what I mean though! C'mon Forehead! You're my best friend. You shouldn't be surprised when I ask these questions. So have you?"  
_

_"No!"  
_

_"First kiss?"  
_

_"No."  
_

_"Why not?"  
_

_"I'm saving it...for Sasuke"  
_

_"Oh...WAIT WHAT?!"  
_

_"Ino! SHH! You knew that already!," I glanced at Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow at me and I quickly looked away.  
_

_"I knew you liked him, but you're 16! You can't wait until marriage!," she yelled at me. "And why not?," I asked defiantly. She looked shocked, "You mean, you actually WANT to wait until marriage!?" I stared blankly at her, "Of course not, but I'm asking why I couldn't." "Well it's just not our generation kinda thing," she stated matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at her.  
_

_-end flashback-  
_

The bell just rang, indicating the end of 6th period. That means it's time for 7th period. Which I have with Sasuke. _Oh yay! _I thought sarcastically. I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack. After 5 years, we ended up getting 7th period together...again. It's science this year, though. When I got to class, him and a few others were there. His eyes were closed to give the impression he was sleeping, but I've known him long enough to know he wasn't. My locker was pretty close to my class, so I get here kinda early, but he's first basically EVERYWHERE! I sighed and took my seat. Which, fortunately, was across the room from his. He was in the back near the window. I was closest to the door. I chose this seat for 2 reasons:

1. I knew he would choose the seat closest to the window.

2. I can get out of class before anyone else.

Time went by slowly. I looked at the clock on the wall what felt like every 5 minutes, but it was really just every minute. That's how bored I was. I started writing numbers in my notebook. I was never an artist and I didn't know what to draw anyway, so I thought "Hey! Why not write numbers?!" Before I knew it, the bell rang. As soon as the teacher said we were dismissed, I bolted out the door. I sighed when I saw that I was probably out of Sasuke's sight. _I just feel like I can't face him anymore _I thought tiredly. I closed my eyes since it was a straight walk for now. Then out of no where, I hard wall was in front of me. A very warm wall and...muscular? I opened my eyes and saw that I ran into none other than...Hyuuga Neji! "O-oh Neji-kun! Sorry I didn't see you. Sorry," I quickly apologized. Over the years, I've grown close to Neji. He's like an older brother to me now. "It's fine. Can I walk you home?," he asked me politely. I smiled at him, "No thank you Neji-kun! I don't want to bother you. I'm sure you're bus-" "I'm not busy. Let's go," he interrupted me. It took me a minute to realize that he was already dragging me home. When we got to my door, I thanked him and bid him goodbye. That was until he said something, "Wait, Sakura. I was just wondering...if you maybe...well...wanna have dinner with me maybe sometime?" My eyes widened. "That's if you want to!," he quickly added. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, "Maybe. I'll think about it. Okay?" He gave me a small smile, "Sure."

The next day in gym, I told one my close friends, Tenten, about how Neji asked me out. She deserved to know because she's had a crush on him since she was 10. They're great friends, but he doesn't notice how much she cares about him. When I told her about the other day, she freaked out. That was an understatement. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ASKED YOU OUT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!," she yelled at me. "Tenten, relax I didn't say yes!," I tried calming her. She sighed, "So you turned him down?" "Uh...well...not exactly," I replied sheepishly to her. She just about choked me, "What do you mean 'not exactly'?!" I rolled my eyes, "I'm planning on telling him that I can't make it, and that one of my friends can go for me." Now she looked red. Like a tomato. That reminds me of Sasuke... "What friend?," she asked through gritted teeth. "You," I told her calmly. Her face turned blank, then it turned red. "W-what?," she asked me disbelievingly. I shrugged, "I thought you would want to go. If you don't, I could always just n-" "No!" she interrupted me. I looked at her smugly. "Fine," she smiled at me. I beamed back at her.

* * *

_**-With Neji-**_

_I actually asked her out _I thought nervously. We've been friends for so long, and it feels like she gets more beautiful every time I see her. I know that the stupid Uchiha has feelings for her too, so I had to make my move first. It was lunch and she was sitting with my other friend Tenten, my cousin Hiniata, and that loud blonde girl Ino. She was the other blonde besides-

"Oi, Teme, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Garra, Bushy Brows!"

Naruto

"Dobe"

Glare.

"Troublesome"

"Idiot"

"..."

A nod.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, NARUTO! IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU!"

Those were the replies he received in the order of the names he called out. Before I could blink, the blonde idiot was in my face and yelling at me, "Hey! I heard you asked Sakura-chan out! Who do you think you are?!" I glared at him, but then I saw the Uchiha tense at the sudden news. I smirked, "Yeah, so what if I did? Jealous?" "I am so not jealous! Sakura-chan would never go out with you!," he grinned smugly. My smirked widened as an idea came to me, "Well, she didn't say no." I wasn't lying. She didn't say no...or yes. His grin fell drastically, "W-what?!" A twitch. I looked over and saw the Uchiha's eyes starting to blaze crimson. I knew that it was a clan trait, but it didn't bother me.

"Hey! Neji-kun!"

It was Sakura. _F*** _

I turned to her, "Hey, Sakura." She smiled at me, "About your question, I have some other plans. I'm really sorry! But I have a friend that wouldn't mind going with you. If you're okay with that." I heard Naruto gasp. "Y-you lied! She didn't agree to go with you!," he yelled in my face. "I didn't lie. I said she didn't say no. Which she didn't, but I didn't say she said yes," I replied blankly. "O-oh well anyway, you don't mind do you Neji-kun?," I turned back to her and gave her a fake smile. "Of course not. Who's your friend?," I covered my emotions with my facade. She didn't seem to notice as she grinned widely at me and pointed to none other that my best friend, Tenten. I looked at her and she smiled at something Ino said. "Well I'm happy you don't mind and again, I'm so sorry! I gotta go! See ya guys later!," she gave one of her beautiful smiles. I sighed when she left.

Naruto burst out laughing, "Ahaha! I told you she wouldn't go out with you!" I turned away and it happened to be where the Uchiha was sitting. He looked normal, but I could just tell he was so relieved right now.

* * *

_**-With Sasuke-**_

_****_What was I thinking? Sakura go out with the Hyuuga? _Yeah right _I mentally rolled my eyes at my own foolishness. _But I still can't be too relieved. I could lose her at any moment. I need to make my move and soon._

* * *

**I tried to make it longer! I know it took a long time and I'm really sorry about that! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've been taking so long to update! I've been reading stories by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me. You guys should look her up if you haven't yet. She's an amazing writer! Enjoy! I look back at my stories and I think I should space them out a little more. Agreed?  
**

* * *

**_-With Tenten-  
_**

I was so excited when Sakura told me that she hooked me up with my life long friend and crush Neji! "I hope you're happy Tenten," she said to me, "I saw how he looked upset when I rejected him. I'm extremely happy for you, but he's still a good friend of mine and I don't like seeing him upset." I saw the honesty in her eyes.

I smiled at her good friend nature, "Don't worry Sakura! I'll do my best to make him happy! You know that." She offered a friendly smile. I looked over to the guys' table and saw him with his eyes closed. I sighed dreamily. Next thing I knew, an orange hit him in the head and he glared at the blonde of the guys group.

I glanced at Hinata and saw her staring. I turned to her, "Doesn't Naruto look good today, Hinata?" She blushed and turned away, "U-uhm...well I t-thought Neji-nii-san looked p-pretty nice today." It was my turn to blush and look away from her and turn to Neji. "Y-yeah...he does," I replied to her.

* * *

_**-With Sasuke-**_

After school, I went to the park where I saw my crush's best friend. She was staring at none other than Nara Shikamaru. He was just staring at the clouds as always. I walked to her side. She didn't notice me. I coughed. Her head snapped up to me.

She instantly blushed when she realized I caught her staring. After she relaxed she looked at me and asked, "Uchiha Sasuke? Do you need something?" I looked away from her and answered, "Hn. I...need help." She smirked.

I knew I would regret this.

"I never thought that THE Uchiha Sasuke would ask for my help," she said smugly. I rolled my eyes at her, "Look, I just need help asking Sakura out." Her eyes widened and then she smiled. "I would love to help! I've been waiting for this to happen!," she said loudly. "Hush," I hissed at her. She smiled, "Right. Hush." She put a finger to her lip for emphasis.

"So how can I help with your 'girl problems'?," she giggled. I glared at her since she was making fun of me needing help.

Uchiha Sasuke never needs help! Asking for help with GIRLS is nothing like THE Uchiha Sasuke.

_But Sakura...she's different _I almost smiled.

ALMOST smiled.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun!," I looked at her. Then I glared. She was taken by surprise. "You don't call me that. The only people who will ever call me that is my mom or Sakura. Even if we don't end up together, I'll never let anyone else call me that. Including you," I explained. She squealed and my eye twitched. "That is sooo sweet!," she squealed right in my ear.

She immediately stopped and looked forward. I followed her gaze and standing there was none other than Sakura. Her face was normal, but her eyes showed hurt. "Hey Ino, Sasuke," she greeted.

Ino smiled and waved while I nodded in acknowledgment. "What are you guys doing at the park...together?," I felt Ino slightly panic. I was calm, but I admit that I didn't know what to say. "We're on a date!," Ino suddenly blurted.

I was shocked, but it didn't show. Sakura, however, widened her eyes ever so slightly. What shocked me the most was when she smiled. I looked closer and saw it was a sad and rejected smile.

My eyes softened at her hurt eyes. "I-I see," at the sound of her voice, I felt the urge to run to her and embrace her tiny figure. "Well I hope you guys have fun. See you tomorrow," she bid her goodbye and walked away slowly.

When she was gone, I turned to Ino and glared. "Why did you tell her we were on a date?!," I yelled at her. She smiled devilishly, "Didn't you see the hurt in her eyes? It might as well have been written across her giant forehead!" My glare hardened.

_Her forehead is perfect to me. Of course she doesn't need to know that...yet._

"Of course I saw the hurt! How could I not?! I can read her better than anyone! ANYONE! I hate seeing her like that!" She sighed, "Would you relax? It's all part of my plan. We make her jealous and then when she finally snaps, you explain your feelings and get together! I thought of it the minute she came up to us!"

I scoffed.

_Like that_ _wasn't obvious _I thought sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'll try to go with this 'plan' of yours, but I might not be able to pull it off if she makes that face everyday," I mumbled the last part more to myself. She heard anyway and squealed, "You are so sweet! I can't believe I'm seeing this side of you!" I sighed before smirking.

_Haruno Sakura, what have you done to me?_

The next day was rough for me.

All day, Sakura didn't smile.

Not even a little. Nothing.

Every time I saw her in the hallway, she would look down and quicken her pace. _What am I supposed to do now?_ I was beyond irritated.

"Sasukeeeee!," I closed my eyes at the loud blonde's voice.

I turned to her, "What?"

She pouted. Not very cute, but on Sakura...

_Hmm _I inwardly mused.

"My plan is going according to plan! Sakura is TOTALLY depressed!," she squealed. I stared at her, "You're happy that your best friend is depressed?"  
She rolled her eyes at me, "Of course not, but in the end, she'll be happy!"

"And how exactly do you know that?," I questioned uncertainly.

She grinned, "Call it math-maker's instincts!" I held in the urge to roll my eyes...again. I mumbled a 'whatever' to her before going to the cafeteria. It was lunch time, and Sakura was no where to be seen. I sighed and went outside where I would, hopefully, find her.

When I got outside, I looked around. She wasn't at any of the tables or benches. I walked to the tree where I had once found her crying. And there she was.

She was sitting on one of the branches with a shower of sakura blossoms flying around her. Her hair was down to her lower back, and she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. She looked like she was distracted. In her own world. Honestly, to me she looks like an angel. I started to pay more attention to detail. Her eyes her half lidded, her cheeks were slightly pink, and her lips were in a straight line. They were a rosy pink that just looked so...kissable.

I have to say that I was tempted to pull her down from the tree, tangle my fingers in her soft hair, and let my lips caress hers. It was so tempting.

Before I did anything, though, she noticed my presence and turned to me. Our gazes met. Emerald and onyx clashed. Just like our two worlds collided when we first met so many years ago.

* * *

_**-With Sakura-**_

I turned around and saw the man that has been on my mind all day long. I looked into his onyx eyes. That's where all of his emotions are shown. The only possible way I could ever understand him.

I saw sadness, loneliness, and...regret in his eyes.

"Your eyes..."

"Hn?"

"Your eyes show you emotions. I see regret. Why?," I asked him.

I wasn't expecting what I saw next. A ghost of a smile, but it left as soon as it came.

"No one but you can see the emotion in my eyes. Well you and my mother of course. Look, Sakura, I'm not really with Ino."

I sighed in relief. _Of course he isn't with Ino! What was I thinking? _I stared at him.

"She just said that to...to make you jealous," he sighed. My eyes widened, "W-what? Why?!"

Did his eyes just soften? No! That's not like Sasuke. Right?

He gazed deeply into my eyes, "Sakura, I've waited for so long to tell you this, but I've had these...feelings for you for a long time now. When you confessed to me, I was so happy, but I was scared that if I told you how I felt, I'd eventually lose you. Now I realize that it's better to hurt than to feel nothing at all. I know that it's cliche, but it's true."

I felt my eyes water. He frowned at me, "Don't you dare start crying," he pulled me into an embrace, "please...just...just smile...for me."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he tightened his grip. Gentle, but firm and protective. He pushed me away and I looked at him.

Before I could realize what happened, I was against the tree with his lips on mine. I relaxed into our lip-lock and responded to the kiss.

I mumbled against his lips, "I love you."

He smirked, "Aa"

* * *

_**-With Sasuke-**_

She smells and tastes like strawberries. It's quite addicting.

We went to the table where the girls and guys were sitting and talking. I felt Sakura grab my hand, so I squeezed it. I saw her smile from the corner of my eyes.

"Awee! Look at the two love birds! You guys are soo cute! I knew my plan would work!," I heard Ino coo.

I cringed while Sakura giggled. I inwardly smiled at the sound of her beautiful giggle. _I wonder how much I could make her giggle or laugh _I mused to myself.

I sat down and gestured her to sit beside me. She smiled and sat in my lap. "How bold," I smirked.

"You don't mind do you?," she pouted cutely. I pecked her lips, "I would never mind you."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Merry Christmas Eve! I might not update for a while since it's Christmas tomorrow and New Years coming up! So much to do... Please review!**


	10. Author's note! Please read!

**Ok, so this is an author's note! I know you're probably mad because you thought it was an update. **

**Hehehe guess not!**

** Well I think I'm just gonna end the story where it is now because they got together happily ever blah blah.**

**I really don't like the way this story turned out! I wanted it to be totally different, but then I thought, the way I want it to be is nothing like the real Sasuke so I changed it.  
**

**I've decided to just make a story of one-shots. I'll be updating it randomly for when I think of a story.  
**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate your support and I hope you read my stories to come! **

**If you would please, review and give me ideas for some of my one-shots! I'm sure you all have great ideas and I really want to hear some so I can satisfy my readers with their own ideas!  
**

**-Sasusaku Uchiha  
**


End file.
